


Vertical Expression

by ThirtySixSaveFiles



Series: RSVP [3]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M, any fluff I have given you before I promise this exceeds, fluff this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirtySixSaveFiles/pseuds/ThirtySixSaveFiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dancing is the vertical expression of a horizontal desire." - Robert Frost</p><p>Brief interlude, taking place after <em>VIP</em> but probably before <em>Table for Two.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Vertical Expression

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for [Pagerunner-j](http://pagerunner-j.tumblr.com) for the Good Stuff meme: "#2. We were dancing but all of a sudden it’s a slow song and we’re standing here awkwardly staring at each other.”

Weddings aren’t really Jack’s thing. His own marriage had ended disastrously enough that he’s pretty cynical about showing up for the start of anyone else’s, especially if they expect him to bring a gift.

But Rhys had already RSVP’d for two, and now his friend Yvette has a suspiciously timed scheduling conflict, and, well. Jack’s relationship with Rhys - their _real_ relationship - is still new enough that he’s reluctant to deny Rhys anything, especially when Rhys sounds so woeful about going alone. It’s not like people won’t expect to see them together.

And it’s not bad. The ceremony is short, thank god, the dinner that follows is decent, and the bar is open. Jack approves. He also approves of the way Rhys’ fitted suit clings to his body, accentuating the lines of his hips and legs. In fact, he’s so distracted by the pull of the fabric across Rhys’ thighs that he makes only a half-hearted protest when Rhys pulls him to the dance floor.

Once he’s there, though, he might as well make the best of it - and what better opportunity to put his hands all over Rhys in public? Some people resist being led - Jack knows, he’s one of them - but Rhys takes to it like he’s known Jack all his life, like he can read Jack’s mind. And okay, maybe Jack’s showing off a little, spinning Rhys around and even dipping him in front of everyone, but Rhys is laughing and Jack finds that he is too.

At least, he is until the music changes and the tempo turns slow and steady. People around them are coupling up, and those dancing by themselves are suddenly struck by the urge to get another drink. Jack feels Rhys still and draw a little away. Rhys’ face has gone shuttered and anxious, and when he opens his mouth Jack just _knows_ he’s going to offer Jack some excuse, some way out, that he suddenly feels like he’s asking for _too much_. Like he’s unsure of Jack.

To hell with that. Jack pulls Rhys further in against him, until he can feel Rhys’ expensive shirt brushing against his.

“We can go if you want, babe,” he says, low and private, just for the two of them. “But don’t you dare stop on my account.”

He slides his right hand around to Rhys’ back, and takes Rhys’ right hand in his left, and - oh. Rhys is staring at where Jack’s hand is holding Rhys’ metal one, and Jack feels like an idiot.

He holds Rhys’ hand more firmly, even though he’s not sure how well Rhys can feel it, and splays the fingers of his other hand on Rhys’ back. He noses into Rhys’ hairline, murmuring, “I mean it. Tell me you want to stop and we’ll stop. But don’t let those jackasses get in the way of a good time.”

He starts them moving slowly, just swaying in place really, and finally, _finally_ Rhys relaxes in his arms. He picks up the pace, and Rhys moves with him, fitting himself against Jack like he belongs there.

Jack could get used to that.

Jack’s hand drifts down Rhys’s back, but because he is a gentleman - or at least, he’s trying to be - he does _not_ move it further down to grope Rhys’ ass, instead settling on the small of his back. Rhys sighs and leans in, letting Jack move them in small circles on the dance floor.

Jack’s not normally one for slow songs, but this one goes by too quickly, and before Jack’s ready to let go the beat speeds back up and the dance floor starts getting crowded again. Rhys brushes his lips against Jack’s, the lightest there-and-gone touch, and says simply, “Thank you.”

Then Rhys is pulling back, cheeks flushed more than the dancing can account for. Jack lets him slip away reluctantly, but Rhys doesn’t go far, sliding his hands down Jack’s arms.

“What do you say we get out of here?” Rhys says, ducking his head to look at Jack coyly through his lashes.

Jack feels a grin split his face. “Lead the way, pumpkin,” and as Rhys tows him off the dance floor Jack thinks that weddings aren’t so bad when they end like this.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [ThirtySixSaveFiles](http://thirtysixsavefiles.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Vertical Expression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571552) by [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine)




End file.
